kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chronicle of Zi-O
Chronicle of Zi-O ''(ジオのクロニクル) ''is a Fanfiction crossover story between Kamen Rider Zi-O, Date A Live series, and a crossover stories with the other Kamen Riders Fanfiction. Story Shido Itsuka, a schoolboy at Raizen Academy and the power to seal Extraordinary being known as '''Spirits is started having a mysterious vision in his dream. as such, a girl name Tohka who is a Spirit worries about him before asking him on a date. She goes with six other girls. Yoshino, Kaguya, Yuzuru, and Miku, all go along with it before a man name Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott kidnaps all the girls except for Shido who was about kill him before a strange man shows up and takes him away. The strange man known as Woz tells Shido that he will be the Demonic King known as Oma Zi-O in the future. Shido refuses to believe him before two people Roman and Elsa tries to eliminate Shido before getting away. Then Woz pulls out a blank watch and take him to DEM industries and tries to rescue Tohka and the others. But as Isaac orders his assistant Ellen to finish him off, Shido swore an oath to never leave Tohka and the others alone before the blank watch changes and transforms into the rider that will be king...Kamen Rider Zi-O. With the help of his sister Kotari and the Fraxinus, Shido must travel through other various Riders in a different time and the world thus stopping a group known as Time Jackes and save the Kamen Rider Legacy. But will it stop to come to the Oma Zi-O? Or will Roman and Elsa believe him as the evil king they know? Characters Kamen Riders = Another Riders = Allies * Tohka Yatogami * Yoshino * Kotari Itsuka * Kaguya Yamai * Yuzuru Yamai * Maku Izayoi * Elsa Akeno = Fraxinus = * Reine Murasame * Kyouhei Kannazauki * Kyoji Kawagoe * Masaomi Mikimoto * Hinako Shiizaki * Munechika Nakatsugawa * Kazue Minowa Worlds = Cross Ange = * Coco * Miranda * Momoka = Sword Art Online = * Kazuto Kirigaya * Asuna Yuki * Yui = Kamen Rider Den-O: The Assassination Adventure = * Maya Rose * Nagisa Shiota * Kayano Kaede * Karma Akabane * Maya Rose * Megu Kataoka * Isogai Yūma * Maehara Hiroto * Okano Manami * Okuda Hinata * Kanzaki Yukiko * Terasaka Ryoma * Yoshida Taisei * Muramatsu Takuya * Sugino Tomohito * Nakamura Rio * Sugaya Sosuke * Takebayashi Kotaro * Kurahashi Hinano * Hazama Kirara * Hara Sumire * Fuwa Yuzuki * Kimura masayoshi * Yada Tada * Chiba Ryunosuke * Hayami Rinka * Ritsu * Itona Horibe * Okajima taiga * Mimura Koki * Korosensei Other * Owner * Naomi * Mana Takamiya Legend Riders = Den-O = = Ex-Aid = = Build = Villans = Time Jackers = * Swartz * Heure * Ora * Tid = DEM Industries = * Isaac Ray Pelham Westcott * Ellen Mira Mathers Other = Imagin = * Mole Imagin = Bugster = * Graphite = Smash = * Chain Smash Reference * https://date-a-live.fandom.com/wiki/Date_A_Live_Wiki * https://kamenrider.fandom.com/wiki/Kamen_Rider_Wiki Category:Series